Order Bangkrut!
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Chap 2 apdet XD ditulis di tengah malam! mohon maaf kalo typo!/ Si Frau ama Teito masih akan sengsara di chap depan kok XD tenang ajaaahh! #PLAK
1. PEMAKSAAN!

BANGKRUT?

Siang itu di di Distrik 7, tepatnya di Order, seorang biarawati(?) terlihat tengah berlari lari dari kejauhan, kelihatannya ia sedang berlari menuju ruang rapat yang berada di bagian timur bangunan. Ya, biarawati tersebut bernama Athena, perempuan cantik tersebut terlihat sangat terburu buru. Teito yang kebetulan lewatpun bingung dengan tingkah lakunya, tidak biasanya Athena begitu terburu buru.

Teitopun berinisiatif memanggilnya dan mengajak perempuan tersebut mengobrol, Teitopun juga penasaran, apa yang terjadi hingga dia sampai terburu buru seperti itu?

"Athena-san, nandesu ka?" Tanpa disangka, perempuan yang Teito panggil 'Athena-san' itu bukannya berhenti dan balik menyapanya, justru malah berlari melewati Teito tanpa menoleh, apalagi berhenti dan berbicara. Hal itupun membuat Teito _sweatdrop _karena marasa 'dicuekin'

"astaga, ada apa dengan Athena-san? Memangnya ada urusan penting yang mengalahkan diriku ya(?)" Teitopun menggumam dengan (sangat) narsisnya saudara saudara. Iapun tidak menyadari kalau Frau yang menatapnya jijik sekaligus heran sedari tadi dibelakangnya sendiri.

"Hei! _Kuso gakki_! Sejak kapan kau senarsis itu? Memang siapa yang mengajarimu narsis?" Oh, saudara saudara, ternyata Frau mengomel gak tau diri.

"WUAAA! Hei! Uskup mesum! Ngapain kau disitu? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir tadi, bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk bernarsis narsis ria?" Teito yang kaget sekaligus sewot karena dibilang narsispun nyerocos memarahi Frau, padahal uskup mesum itulah yang membuatnya menjadi narsis seperti ini(?) dasar uskup gak tau diri #dibuang XD

'JLEB!'

"e.. eh, masa sih? Setahuku aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk narsis deh Tei-chan~ ya sudah deh, aku mau menghampiri Castor dulu, dia sudah ngomel ngomel karena sesuatu-yang-tidak-kuketahui-namanya! Aku malas mengurusimu, dasar bocah!" Frau yang berniat mengelak pun tersenyum jahil, lalu dengan terburu buru berjalan menjauh

"Dasar Uskup mesum, kalau kau punya sesuatu yang lebih penting ketibang mengurusi ku, Sana baca majalah majalah pornomu!" Teitopun semakin sebal, iapun meneriaki Frau yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Fraupun berjalan menjauh dan masuk kedalam ruang rapat, ruangan yang dimasuki Athena pertama kali tadi. Teito pun jadi penasaran, kira kira apa yang mereka bicarakan seserius itu.

Teito berjalan mendekat ke depan ruang rapat, lalu menempelkan telinganya didepan pintu, oh ayolah Teito, ini memang bukan kelakuan baik, tetapi ia memang benar benar penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Uskup dan Biarawati lainnya!

*Sementara didalam ruangan…*

"Frau, aku ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk kubicarakan…" Castor memulai pembicaraan, tak lupa ia menaikkan kacamata nya yang melorot itu #dibacok

"Eh? Memang ada apa? Kau mau menyita buku pornoku? Game pornoku? Kumohon Castor! Jangan buang mereka(?) mereka masih mempunyai hati dan jiwa!" Fraupun mengais ngais tanah dengan tidak elitnya(?) Labrador, Castor, dan biarawati lainnyapun hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan Uskup maniak tersebut.

"ehem… Bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan, sebenarnya, aku memiliki kabar buruk tentang kelanjutan nasib Order." Castorpun menyuruh Frau duduk disamping Labrador dan memulai pembicaraannya lagi. Frau, Labrador, dan ketiga perempuan lainnyapun hanya bisa dagdigdug(?) mendengar kata kata Castor yang menggantung(?) Rosalie pun mendadak berhasrat untuk segera menggantung pakaiannya yang ia telantarkan demi Castor tercinta #dilemparjemuran

"Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Order, Castor?" Labrador yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai angkat meja—eh, bicara.

"Begini… Order, telah mengalami…"

Frau mulai gak sabar…

"Hmmm…"

Frau mulai emosi…

"Bencana yaitu…"

Wajah Frau mulai mejikuhibiniu(?)…

"Krisis…"

Labrador mulai ngupil karena idungnya gatel #eh

"Keuangan suadara saudara, jadi kita harus mulai bekerja mulai saat ini" Castorpun menyudahi pembicaraan ala sinetron tersebut, takut jika tertular sinetron 'Ayanami dan Haruse', sinetron tentang anak kembar yang dipisahkan oleh blablablablaa… *authordilemparsandal*

Hening….

"sruuppptt…" Labrador menyeruput tehnya dengan syahdu(?)

Masih hening…

Kita hitung sampai tiga, saudara saudara.

Satu

Dua

Ti—

"NANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIII?" Dan belum sampai hitungan ketiga, masih berkisar sekitar tiga seperempat koma tiga dikali dua(?). Frau pun menggebrak meja sampai putus jadi 5(?), Ketiga Biarawati ini pingsan berjama'ah diiringi mesjid sebelah yang mengadakan pengajian sore, sedangkan Labrador hanya diam terduduk sambil menyeruput tehnya(?), padahal dia sudah pingsan dari tadi XDD

"Astaganagabonarjadilima! Maksudnya apa Iniiiii?" Frau langsung mencekik Castor sebal, dan langsung dihentikan oleh senar senar gaje yang keluar dari tangan Castor #dibom

"Jadi mungkin, kamu dan Teito akan bekerja sebagai pelayan di klub malam milik Bastian-san." Castorpun menambahkan dengan nada datar. Siku siku berbentuk perempatanpun tercetak di dahi Frau.

"UAPAAAAAA? AKU? TEITO? DI … TEMPAT KAKEK TUA GAK TAU DIRI ITU? OGAAAHHH!" Fraupun teriak dengan sangat OOC dan tidak elitnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa anak manis nan cute dan bermata emerlad yang menguping sedari tadi itu sudah mau pingsan mendengar kata kata Castor ditambah teriakan cemprengnya(?)

**TEITO's POV**

"Astaga! A.. apa apaan tadi? Aku..? bersama Frau…? Kerja? Di… Klub malam? Ini tidak mungkin kan?" akupun mencubit pipiku dan terasa sakit, ini bukan mimpi, astaga Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan? #OOC parah

Bisa bisa aku nanti disuruh kerja sendiri! Uskup gila satu itu kan paling suka berbaur sama cewe cewe! Mentang mentang punya wajah ganteng!

Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dilecehkan sama om om mesum? GYAAAAA~ membayangannya saja membuatku ngeri setengah mati!

INI PASTI MIMPI! INI MIMPI! HARUS MIMPI! AKU GAK MUNGKIN KERJA DI KLUB MALAM BARENG USKUP CABUL ITUUUUU!

**TEITO's POV END**

Teito yang sangat shock pun sangat tidak mempercayai kata kata Castor tadi, iapun kembali mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang dikatakan Castor, bisa dibilang, calon pekerjaan baru…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N ; ***jeng jenggg* Author gila nan sarap is koming beeekkk XDD #joget

GImana gimana gimana? XD ini FF pertama saya di fandom 07-Ghost! Saya boleh minta masukkan gak? Karena author ini lagi tergila gila sama Pair FrauxTeito gara gara baca komik 07-Ghost, Sebaiknya dikasi pair yaoi FrauxTeito atau no pair? Author galau nih! Gak tau mau diapain ini sampah (?) DX #eeaa

Yaudah, yang penting, Author dapet banyak review, trus biar bisa makin cepet nikah ama Frau kucintah~ *Seret Frau kekamar XDD* #dilemparsendal

Salam Cinta dari Lue Birkin (?) XDD #dizaiphonTeito


	2. Ketahuan ya?

BANGKRUT?

Disclaimer : 07-Ghost milik Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara ~ pengennya sih punya saia #DOR XD

Akhirnya chapter 2 apdet TTATT hati author tergerak setelah liat review review yang masuk huhuhuhuhuu… #abaikan

Yasudahlah~ kita mulai saja ceritanya XD (?)

*jengjengjeng~~*

* * *

><p><strong>TEITO's POV<strong>

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku setelah mendengar pembicaraan Castor, Labrador, Frau, dan biarawati lainnya di ruang rapat. Jantungku serasa mau copot saat mendengar akan bekerja bersama Frau. Oh _kami-sama_, ini bukan mimpi kan?

Saking asiknya dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tak menyadari bahwa seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang sedang membaca buku tengah berjalan kearahku. Dan pastinya, kita berduapun dengan sukses _bertabrakan_. Tubuhku pun dengan sukses berciuman dengan lantai, sialnya aku!

BRUAKKK!

"Aaah! i..ittaiii!" Seseorang yang kuduga sebagai perempuan itupun meringis kesakitan, ia memakai badge yang sama dengan yang diberikan Frau padaku, berarti ia juga calon uskup, kulihat buku yang tadi ia bawa jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatku terduduk. Akupun mengambilnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gome.. gomenasai… Aku tadi melamun, gomen.. daijoubu desu ka?" Aku menundukkan badanku didepan perempuan yang lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"Ahh.. daijoubu desu, aku juga salah karena membaca buku dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Gomen ne" Perempuan tersebut juga meminta maaf sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya. Suaranya seperti laki laki…

Eh…? Laki… laki?

"A.. ano.. maaf jika tidak sopan, tapi… errh.. anda… perempuan bukan?" Aku bertanya dengan nada canggung, kulihat mata violetnya langsung menatapku tajam.

"Ap.. Apa? Astaga, tuh kan! Sesuai prediksi ku, aku pasti akan dikira perempuan lagi! Cih! Kenapa aku harus terlahir memiliki wajah cantik seperti ini sih? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku dikira perempuan!" Nada suaranya meninggi, jangan bilang… kalau dia ini…

"Yah, aku ini laki laki, apa kau tidak sadar?"

**TEITO's POV END**

"Yah, aku ini laki laki, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"HAAAAAHH? Laki laki?" Wajah Teitopun cengo dengan sangat-tidak-elitnya, bagaimana mungkin laki laki bisa memiliki wajah se…secantik ini? Dunia memang sudah gila, pertama, ada tiga uskup yang sama sama maniak, dan sekarang ditambah pere—ehm, laki laki yang berwajah tak jauh cantik dengan perempuan!

Teitopun hanya bisa membeku sesaat, reaksi nya sungguhlah lebay saudara saudara. Ginilah nasib sklave yang gapernah liat bishie di luar Balsburg #ditonjok XD

"Namaku Hakuren Oak, aku orang yang akan mengikuti ujian uskup disini. Salam kenal." Hakuren menyodorkan tangannya, tidak disangka, dihari pertamanya masuk Order, ia sudah disangka sebagai perempuan oleh anak anak yang menabraknya

"Namaku Teito Kleinn, salam kenal. Aku juga calon uskup disini" Teito pun tersenyum sembari membalas jabatan tangan Hakuren.

"heh, aku tak menyangka, Order ternyata menerima anak SD sepertimu" Hakuren tersenyum sinis.

"Anak…SD, kaubilang?" Dan muncullah perempatan jalan jeruk(?) didahi mulus Teito yang tidak ditumbuhi jamur maupun jerawat itu saudara saudara(?) Teitopun menendang kepala Hakuren hingga *author dibacok* ehm—oke, lupakan, Teitopun langsung dengan cepat dan sigap, juga cermat(?) melabrak Hakuren dengan suaranya yang cempreng tersebut *dilempar*

"Ma..MAKSUDMU APA DENGAN ANAK SD HEH? ANE TAU KALO ANE PENDEK! TAPI ASAL LO TAU YA! GUE INI UDAH PUNYA KA-TE-PE! YOU KNOW! KA-TE-PE!" Teitopun dengan bahasa ancur dan napsu yang berkoar koar bagaikan rajawali(?) berteriak didepan wajah malang Hakuren dengan SANGAT-TIDAK-ELITNYA, dan hal tersebutpun juga sukses membuat wajah tampan Hakuren tersebut basah karena terkena hujan lokal yang sangat mendadak dan tidak diramalkan oleh siapapun *authorngaco*

Err… ngomong ngomong, sejak kapan di Balsburg ada pembuatan KTP? #PLAK

Hakurenpun dengan sangat OOCnya hanya bisa cengo, bagaimana bisa anak se'kecil' ini punya KTP? Hakuren aja gak tau apa itu KTP, apalagi punya? (?)

"Erh, Teito-kun, emang KTP itu apaan? Sejenis peyek(?) bukan sih?" Oh _kami-sama_, ampunilah dosa hambamu yang terlalu katrok bin ndeso ini(?)

*_sfx: iwak peyek iwak peyek iwak peyek sego tiwul…*_

"Gini ya Hakuren-kun, KTP itu bukan sejenis iwak peyek maupun sego tiwul(?), tapi KTP itu sesuatu yang membuktikan tanda kependudukan, itu yang kutahu dari Uskup disini. Mereka kan abis liburan ke Indonesia(?), masa aku dioleh olehin komodo sih(?)" Teitopun menjelaskan dengan sabar yang disabar sabarin *lho* tumben tumbennya dia waras, soalnya waktu suster Libelle nanya kalo KTP itu apa, dia jawab kalo KTP itu sesuatu yang biasa dimakan pake gado gado ataupun makanan sehat lainnya(?), dan terus biasanya orang kalo kesusahan manggil manggil dia #author beneran digebuk *itusih lontong*

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Teito yang(tumben tumbennya)waras tersebut, Hakuren hanya bisa ngangguk ngangguk disko gaje. Dan darisini, mulailah curhatan Hakuren, saksikan diepisode selanjutnya! #authordibuang—yaudah, ga jadi the end deh, berhubung author lagi baik(?)

"Eh, Tei, aku kesini tuh mau ketemu orang lho…" Hakurenpun memulai pembicaraan dengan kata kata lebay nan OOCnya.

"Siapa? Mau ketemu pacarmu? Atau kamu sebenernya udah punya anak?" Teitopun teriak teriak gaje dan langsung dibungkam mulutnya oleh Hakuren. Jika tidak, mungkin Teito akan mengeluarkan zaiphon dari mulutnya saking antusiasnya *gaadahubungannya*

"Anak lu kate? Ih! KAGA! Gue tuh mau nyari orang disini!" Hakurenpun kembali bicara dengan logat gaulnya(?)

"Nyari orang? Siapa?" Teito kebingungan, bukankah ini tempat untuk berdoa dan bertobat? sejak kapan Order menjadi tempat pencarian orang hilang? Ini suatu keajaiban! #PLAK

"Dia Bishop disini. Mungkin ia sudah jadi Uskup agung sekarang"

Oh ayolah! Mendengar kata bishop, Teito teringat dengan tiga bishop maniak nan tidak waras tersebut, seenaknya saja menyuruh orang bekerja! Dengan Frau pula!

"Kalau tidak salah, sih… namanya Frau deh… Iya! Benar, namanya memang Frau!" Hakuren terlihat sangat antusias menyebutkan nama bishop satu itu.

'DEG!'

Yah, berbeda dengan Teito yang terkejut sekaligus cengo, buat apa Hakuren jauh jauh datang dari Distrik 1 Ke Distrik 7 hanya untuk bertemu dengan bishop gila satu itu!

**TEITO's POV**

"Kalau tidak salah, sih… namanya Frau deh… Iya! Benar, namanya memang Frau!" Hakuren sangat antusias saat mengucapkan nama Frau, Cih sialan! Ada hubungan apa dia dengannya? Jangan jangan dia pacarnya? Atau mungkin istrinya? Gah! Sadarlah Teito! Buat apa memikirkan uskup hentai satu itu!

Yeah… kurasa aku sedikit kesal dan… cemburu mungkin?…

.

.

eh? Cemburu? Astaga! Memang buat apa aku cemburu dengan orang sepertinya? Oh ayo sadarlah Teito Kleinn!

Hah… kurasa lama kelamaan aku semakin gila jika terus berada disini!

**TEITO's POV END**

"Ne, Teito-kun? Wajahmu memerah tuh… kau kenapa?" Hakuren kebingungan melihat wajah Teito memerah tanpa sebab.

"Eehh? Daijoubu! Daijoubu desu! Aku hanya teringat dengan uskup pirang menyebalkan yang selalu menyebutku _'kuso gakki' _kemana mana… hahahahha…" Teito yang menyadari wajahnya memerahpun hanya bisa tertawa garing—dan pastinya salah tingkah.

"Heh? _'kuso gakki'_? Apa yang kau maksud itu uskup Frau? Tadi kau terlihat terkejut saat aku menyebutkan namanya. Memangnya kenapa? Janga jangan… kau naksir dengannya ya?" Hakuren memasang wajah jahil, wajah Teito menjadi berubah drastis saat Hakuren menanyakannya pertanyaan diakhir kalimat tersebut.

"Hahahaha.. daijoubu! Hontou ni daijoubu desu! Da.. dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku.. aku TIDAK naksir dengannya!" Oh Teito, suara tertawamu sangat aneh, kau tahu—begitupula dengan senyummu itu. Tolong jangan tambahi dengan wajah memerahmu tersebut.

Teito pun masih salah tingkah. Ia merasa kalau Hakuren mulai curiga. Tapi saat tidak ada respon dari Hakuren, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar sampai kupingnya

'Dasar baka! Baka Teito! Baka baka bakaaa!' Rutuk Teito sebal dalam hati

Yah, saking asiknya dengan rutukkan rutukkan yang ia lontarkan untuk diri sendiri, Teito tidak menyadari bahwa Hakuren tidak meresponnya karena ia sudah terlalu kagum karena orang yang ia kagumi tepat berada didepannya sekarang.

"Uskup Frau!" Suara Hakuren yang berada didepannya tersebut terdengar seperti fangirls yang berteriak karena bertemu artis idolanya(?)

"Yo! _Kuso gakki_! Sedang bicara apa kau tadi? Kau dapat teman baru ya?" Terdengar suara yang familiar—dan sangat sangat ia kenal dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik si Uskup mesum nan maniak itu.

'DEG!"

**TEITO's POV**

'DEG!'

Demi apa saja! Jantungku serasa mau copot saat mendengar suara Frau tepat dibelakangku!

Kenapa orang yang sungguh sangat tidak mau kutemui sekarang, malah muncul dibelakang ku sekarang hah? Astaga… _Kami-sama _pasti sangat membenciku…

Tu.. tunggu! Jika misalnya ia berada disana dari tadi… Jadi… ia mendengar pembicaraan ku? Kumohon! Jangan sampai ia mendengarnya! Mau kutaruh dimana mukaku jika ia mendengar percakapan gilaku bersama Hakuren tadi?

**TEITO's POV END**

"Ka.. kau tadi mendengarkannya hah?" Teitopun tanpa segan segan meneriakkinya, tentunya dengan wajah merah.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa _kuso gakki_? Tentu saja, aku kan dari tadi berada disini!"

Dan saat itu juga, Teito ingin sekali menjadi orang yang pertama kali mati disitu, saat itu juga!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N : **Nah minna! Chapter 2 sudah kuselesaikan sesuai dengan UUD 1945(?) !

Sungguh, melanjutkan fanfic saat tengah malam itu bukan sesuatu yang baik =A='a #swt

Mohon jangan dilakukan ya(?) D"X

***REVIEW***

**Hime Sakura Green** : Ne~ Hime-san! Arigatou buat baca XD

Sesuai permintaan anda! Sudah kukasih pairing nih XDD *ketawa laknat* #disambit Frau

Makasih sudah suka ama fanfic ini X/D #sujud2

**Risa Varleen** : Arigatoo buat bacaaaa ~ *peluk XD #DOR

Kalo FraTei udh kumasukin ! XD Hyuga x Konatsu? Ntar Author usahain dehh XD #PLAK

Yang penting, makasih sudah mau bacaaa XD *peluk Risa-san lagi* #dibantai

**Zane Zavira **: Wah kita samaaaa XDDD #DOR

Banyak hint FraTei sih di anime manganya X/DDD jadi suka ;b

Maklumlah~ newbie XD #padahal udh buat 2 tahun lalu, masih aja ancur

YOSH! KITA RAMAIKAN FANDOM INI! GANBATTE KUDASAI ZANE-SAN! (O)/

Dan untuk reviewer yang mau menyisihkan waktunya untuk sekedar ngereview, saya sungguh berterima kasih TTATT klik tombol ijo dibawah ya? XDD #ngarep

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :DD


End file.
